Consumers now expect a full seamless user experience when setting up programmable devices, which is the keystone of success for the consumer electronic industry. In today's environment, more and more technological “internet of things” or smart devices/appliances (e.g., programmable devices) are being implemented in both residential and commercial settings. While all programmable devices contained in a smart home or smart rooms communicate with each other, there often is a shortcoming in communication with the user or habitant. In particular, the native language of the user may not be that of the smart device default operating language which then fails to provide the intended user experience because of the language barrier.
Manually setting the language of any programmable device can be tricky, confusing, and time consuming, as a user must navigate a never-ending menu selection, which can also be in an unknown language. Multiple devices each require manual configuration. In some instances, devices encountered while traveling and/or in shared-spaces can have languages other than default or known languages and can have language preferences altered after being manually set by the user. In addition, millions of consumer/end-users travel internationally each year to countries where language other than their own are spoken, displayed, or written, and it is a frequent occurrence that travelers are unable to understand the information that is provided on devices. Accordingly, the mismatch between travelers and the devices implicates safety concerns, as travelers may not understand the default language and therefore fail to heed warnings or critical instructions provided by the device.